Coming Home
by Zuppi
Summary: As they escape the Cochlea, Touka comes across a very distressed Kaneki.


**Spoilers up to Chapter 78.**

As they escape the Cochlea, Touka comes across a very distressed Kaneki.

Ayato helped Hinami out of the sewer hole and onto the street. Touka quickly followed, with Yomo bringing up the rear.

"We need to get off the street." Ayato slung one arm around Hinami's shoulders.

Yomo surveyed the area. "There's a safe house not far from here. We-"

A strangled scream erupted from some place behind them.

Touka inhaled sharply. "That sounded like-"

Suddenly, a large rippling figure crashed out of the building, collapsing a few hundred meters from their location. It screamed again and tried to get up on shaky legs.

Hinami cried out. "It's Onii-chan!"

Touka whimpered and turned to run back, only to have her wrist roughly grabbed by Yomo.

"We have to leave, Touka."

"I'm not abandoning him!" She wrenched her arm, attempting to free herself from his grip.

Behind them Kaneki screamed and whimpered.

Ayato turned to face her. "Touka, he's lost his mind! I've seen it before. He's not safe in this state. We have to run."

"You're wasting time! I'm not leaving him like this. They'll kill him!" She glared at Yomo. "Let me go or else we're all going to get caught."

Yomo sighed, rolling his eyes. "You're being an idiot." He dropped her wrist.

"Probably." She took a deep breath before turning on heal and running back towards Kaneki.

She winced as she got closer to him. His legs ended in some grotesque kagune type constructions, while his arms looked like sharp pincers. He writhed and whimpered on the pavement, pulling at his hair and face.

"K… Kaneki?" She edged closer to him, moving cautiously lest she startle him.

"Kaneki … Haise… Centipede… Eyepatch… hahaha" He began laughing hysterically before descending into sobs. "It hurts… it hurts. Where am I? Who am I? What's happening?"

"Shush." She stepped closer to him. "It's ok." She hesitated before laying a hand on his shoulder.

He hissed loudly and finally turned his head to look in her direction. His Kakuja mask obscured his eyes.

"We need to hide." She kneeled next to him. "They'll be coming looking for you. We have to get off the street."

"I'm tired. I don't want to fight anymore."

"You can rest soon." She gently took his wrist. "Come with me. Please!"

Awkwardly, he attempted to get to his feet. He stumbled and fell against her. She slipped her arm around his waist and began guiding him away from the Cochlea.

Touka was utterly exhausted by the time she was satisfied they had left enough distance between them and the Cochlea. Content that the warehouse in front of her was abandoned, she used the last of her strength to kick in the door before returning to where she had left Kaneki mumbling prone on the floor.

"Come on. We need to get inside." She slipped her arm around his waist again and heaved him to his feet. "Not far to go."

Kaneki mumbled and giggled alarmingly but did not resist.

She let go of him and helped him sink to the floor before returning to the door. She grabbed some old boxes and other heavy items and set them in front of the broken door. Happy it would hold for now, she turned to Kaneki just in time to make out his black form before he tackled her and shoved her harshly against the wall.

He held her arms high above her head, pinning her wrists. His body pressed hers back against the cold uneven wall. The smooth surface of his mask sent shivers along her spine as he rubbed it against her skin. "You smell good."

"Kaneki!" She squeaked. He was scaring her.

He leaned back and looked at her through his mask. Her inability to see his eyes was disconcerting.

"I need to eat." He leaned forward again and Touka shivered as he licked the juncture of her shoulder and neck.

"That's ok." She whispered. It wasn't like she really had a choice, he was so much stronger than her, but if it would help him she was willing to return a long overdue favour.

He inhaled deeply, growling low in his throat.

She steeled herself for the pain, instead, reacting with shock as he whimpered and sank to the floor.

"No, no, no, no." He began tearing at his hair again, rocking back and forth.

"Kaneki, it's ok." She grabbed him by his wrists. "You need to heal. It's ok."

"Not Kaneki … no, no." He shook his head. "I'm Haise. I'm Haise. I'm Haise."

Touka could not keep a few tears at bay. "Haise." She squeezed his hands. "Haise, it's ok. Eat." With one hand she pulled back the collar of her shirt, using the other to tilt his face towards her.

"No." He sobbed. "I'm tired… I'm tired. I don't want to eat any more."

She shushed him. "Ok, ok. Rest." She sat against the wall. "I'll keep watch."

He observed her for a moment from behind his mask.

She smiled at him. "It's ok, Haise. Rest."

Shakily, he crawled towards her, collapsing with his head in her lap. "I'm so tired."

She smiled sadly at him. "Shush, it's ok."

He lifted one hand to claw at his face and hair again.

Touka took his hand in hers, pulling it back from his face and resting both of their hands on his chest. She threaded the fingers of her other hand through his hair, attempting to calm him.

"I can't remember…" He pushed his head back into her hand, which Touka took to mean he found her actions soothing. "It's fading away…"

"Shush" She squeezed his hand and continued stroking his hair. "You're Haise, remember?" Her voice hitched… she thought she'd just got Kaneki back… "You're a Ghoul Investigator. You… you like reading novels and silly puns." She laughed quietly.

"Puns?" His voice sounded a little less hysterical.

"Yep." She smiled at him, unsure his eyes were even open beneath his mask. "You're kind. You care for your colleagues. Lately, you've been having espresso coffees. I think you must be busy. You don't seem to have time to stay in the café long… I've got some new Columbian Arabica beans… I'll make you a special cup when you're feeling better..."

Touka startled awake. She looked around, trying to ascertain what had woken her but nothing appeared changed since she fell asleep. Her back and neck ached from sleeping up-right against a cold concrete wall.

Cautiously, she glanced down to where Kaneki was presumably sleeping in her lap. She was surprised to find his Kakuja mask gone and his brown-grey eyes looking up at her.

She started, embarrassed as one of her hands was resting on his chest and the other still cradled his head. How was she going to explain the situation to the Ghoul Investigator Sasaki Haise?

"Sasaki-sensei?" She breathed, not sure what else to say.

He looked away for a brief second, appearing to ponder her question. He looked back at her, a small smile on his lips as he almost imperceptibly shook his head.

She inhaled sharply, unconsciously clutching at the material of his shirt. "Kaneki?" Her voice was thin and reedy.

"Looks like I've worried you, Touka-chan." He smiled a little broader at her.

Touka sniffed and hiccupped in an attempt to keep her composure but to no avail. Feeling tears sting her eyes, she bent forward and rested her forehead against his chest.

"I'm sorry." He stroked her hair.

She sniffed, sitting back up and rubbing her eyes with the back of her hands. "Considering you saved all our lives back there, I can probably forgive you." She looked back down at him, blushing somewhat. Despite the dreary setting, having him lying with his head resting in her lap felt very intimate. "Are you feeling… yourself?"

Kaneki sighed, pushing his head back into her hand again. "Yes… I'm just so tired."

"Sleep." Touka took the hint and resumed running her fingers through his hair. "I'll keep watch."

When Touka woke again, evening sunlight was streaming through the high windows of the warehouse and Kaneki was no-where to be seen. She shifted, wincing as her stiff joints protested.

"That really doesn't look comfortable."

She looked up to find Kaneki standing in an archway that appeared to lead into another section of the warehouse. His legs and arms looked more or less normal, though the skin was very pink.

"It's not." She got to her feet, wincing as pins and needles stabbed various part of her body. She stumbled a little as her legs, deprived of adequate blood flow for so many hours, protested her movements.

In a flash, Kaneki was by her side. He steadied her with an arm on each shoulder. "Sorry for using you as a pillow."

She blushed, looking at her feet. "It's ok." She forced herself to look back at him… Up at him actually. She hadn't noticed how much taller he had got when he had come into :re. He dwarfed her now. She glanced at his hair. "Back to white, eh?"

"Yeah, I guess." He smiled, running a hand through his hair. "I know you're not a fan."

She rolled her eyes. "That's not it." She sighed. "It just… attracts a lot of attention, you know?"

"And blue hair doesn't?" He captured a strand between his thumb and index finger.

Touka's breath caught in her throat. He was so close to her. She could feel his body heat radiating against her skin. She wanted to reach out and touch him but her hands remained clenched at her sides.

"I'm happy to see you again, Touka-chan." He smiled that shy smile of his and Touka felt her eyes water.

"I'm happy to see you too, Kaneki." Boldly, she stepped forward and wrapped her arms around his waist, burying her head in his chest.

He pulled her close to him and rested his chin on her head. "I'm sorry it took so long." He pulled back to look in her eyes. "I think your coffee is what helped me begin to remember."

"My coffee?" She rolled her eyes. "I don't think much of the CCG brainwashing department in that case."

"Well, I think seeing your beautiful face helped too." He blushed and looked away for a second.

Touka inhaled sharply, her stomach jumping.

Kaneki looked back at her, his eyes searching hers.

She blushed, transfixed under his intense stare. Throwing caution to the wind, she stood on tip toes and gently pressed her lips to his.

Kaneki inhaled sharply, pulling her closer against him. One hand moved to her hair before cupping her face as he deepened the kiss. Touka couldn't suppress a moan when she felt his tongue lap at her bottom lip. Gladly, she opened her mouth permitting him entry. Kaneki stroked her cheek as they kissed in the dingy warehouse, their current predicament forgotten.

Touka did not know how long they kissed for nor did she care. She whimpered when Kaneki eventually pulled away, laughing.

"I might pass out if we keep going." He joked, pressing his forehead against hers.

"Are you ok?" She reached up and touched his face.

"Better than I've been in a long time." He smiled at her before kissing her again.


End file.
